


New Pet

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel
Genre: Adoption, Gen, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	New Pet

Lucky was having a walk with his master.

They reached the park, where his master sat down on a bench.

He started reading after freeing Lucky of his leash.

Lucky wandered around the park.

Suddenly he heard a small whimper.

It came from a bush.

Lucky went close and saw a small grey puppy.

Lucky and the puppy played for sometime.

Soon he heard his master whistling.

It was Lucky's call to come back.

Lucky looked at the puppy who looked sad.

Lucky motioned the puppy to follow him.

His master knew Lucky had adopted a new friend.

His master called him Scruffy.

Scruffy became Lucky's little brother.


End file.
